powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Slippery Shark
Slippery Shark is was a hammerhead-shark monster created by Finster that could travel through the ground with incredible speed. He is the main antagonist of the episode "On Fins and Needles". Biography A somewhat cowardly Slippery Shark was created by Finster whose main source of power was a fin on a chain that he wielded. Slippery Shark wielded his boomerang like a sword. Rita then sent him to Earth. Slippery Shark encountered Jason and Tommy under a trance, putting them through a rivalry against each other. Zordon sent Jason and Tommy together to hunt down Slippery Shark in order to overpower the rivalry spell. Slippery Shark could fly very fast, that even scanners of Command Center couldn't find him. They eventually found him and destroyed his fin, freeing themselves from his spell. Slippery Shark was weakened when his fin was destroyed. Then the other Rangers arrived. Zack used his axe and stroke on ground, making Shark get out. Then the Rangers tried to attack him with Power Blaster, but Rita enlarged him. Slippery Shark was then destroyed by the Dino Megazord with Power Sword. Trumpet Top later summoned an illusionary Slippery Shark among other monsters as part of a plot to wear down the Rangers until Zordon saw through the plan. Later, he was revived by Lord Zedd along with other aquatic monsters such as Commander Crayfish, Pirantishead and Goo Fish. This time, he was erroneously referred to as the Shark Monster. He was quickly done in by the White Ranger. Slippery Shark is among the monsters that attend Master Vile's End of the World Party. Slippery Shark was among the monsters seen in the Machine Empire's army. Years later, Tommy would reference Slippery Shark, declaring, "Oh man, I hate shark monsters!" when he comes up against the shark monster Megalador. Personality Just like many other monsters of Rita, Slippery Shark is cunning, intelligent, recourseful and manipulative. He made a good plan on defeating the Rangers, by using a spell on Jason and Tommy, to make them rivals. Shark was somehow cowardly, as he tried to trick the Rangers and ran from them. He is also however faithful to Rita and Zedd. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-'''Single strikes from Slippery Shark's fin could send Jason and Tommy flying.' *'Super Speed'''-Being a shark monster, Slippery Shark is extremely fast and agile to the point of being able to duck and dodge the Megazord's Power Sword. * Flight-'''Slippery Shark can fly through the air without the aid of wings.' * '''Underground Threading'-Slippery Shark can slip underground to perform either a surprise attack or a strike which could knock down any of the Rangers in one hit. Arsenal * Boomerang Fin-Slippery Shark has a big sharp fin similar to Scorpina's to aid him in combat. **'Friendship Destruction'-Slippery Shark's fin was able to make Tommy and Jason intense rivals simply by having each one of them hold it. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Normally Slippery Shark was voiced by Steve Kramer. But in substitues, he was voiced by producer Scott Page-Pagter. Kramer previously voiced monsters such as Gnarly Gnome earlier in the season. He also wrote the episode "High Five" for some reason. He would famously go on to play Darkonda. Notes *According to Jeff Pruitt, the stunt director, Slippery Shark had footage of him flying, but was cut out because the wires were visible. *It should be noted that Slippery Shark is the first monster in the franchise to completely lack a projectile or energy attack. *The 5 inch figure released of this monster in the first season toyline did not come with the boomerang he used in the show. Instead, the toy came with a wrist-mounted gun. *Slippery Shark's boomerang is Basically a modified version of Scorpina's. References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Shark Themed Villains